Cleaning Up The Streets (Dark Saviour)
Cleaning Up The Streets is the second episode, of the first season of the YouTube series Dark Saviour. Original dialogue was written by series creator Mike Taylor, which was then integrated with footage from the MMO game DC Universe Online. Plot The episode starts with Mike training, whilst flashing back to the Gotham Sewer mission. In the flashback he rescues Batwoman, helping her take down the Scarecrow. Dad arrives, noticing Mike's frustration over his erratic fighting skills. Dad reminds him that he was victorious in bringing in Scarecrow, and that Mike should take the win. Mike agrees, stating that it was a team effort, before resuming training. However Dad receives a transmission, informing him that Bane is back, and distributing Venom. Mike suits up, ready for battle. Dezarrakks arrives at an abandoned Soder Cola factory, which is being used as a Venom Distribution Centre. Inside Dezarrakks fights off Bane's henchmen, which include Hoppers, Razors, Lieutenants, and even envenomed dogs. Whilst in the building Dezarrakks also has to obtain the distribution information, so Dad can determine Bane's location. They also wonder why there are women here, and what they see in Bane's thugs. They both agree that the women are "probably hookers." After fighting more thugs and gathering more data, Dezarrakks comes face to face with Bane's Venom supplier, Diego. Nightwing arrives to lend a hand, and the two defeat Diego and his thugs. Nightwing runs off while Dezarrakks retrieves the final pieces of data, which Dad pieces together, learning that Bane is at Cape Carmine Lighthouse. Dezarrakks makes his way there, enjoying a brief moment of quiet. Dezarrakks enters the lighthouse and is faced with more Bane thugs. He fights, and defeats them, destroying some venom canisters (for the lighthouse keeper) along the way. Dad's satellite tracking confirms that there is one more friendly in the building, which both men suspect is Nightwing. Dad reminds Dezarrakks that Bane broke Batman's back, not daring to wonder what he'll do to Nightwing, as Dezarrakks moves deeper into the lighthouse. Dezarrakks finally meets up with Nightwing and the two face off against Bane. The battle is tough, taking its toll on all involved. Dad, concerned for his son's safety, orders him to leave, but Dezarrakks can't because the room is locked down. The fight continues (Even though Dad wants Dezarrakks to find a shovel and dig his way out) and Bane is eventually defeated. Dezarrakks leaves the bound Bane in Nightwing's hands and heads home. Back at base Mike is watching footage of Braniac'attacks, while Dad is on the phone. Dad hangs up and tells Mike that he may have a lead, due to a contact in Metropolis. Dad explains that HIVE are working with Braniac and are gathering exobytes at the Metrodome. Mike says he'll go to Metropolis and deal with it, while Dad says he'll need to meet the contact first. Mike seems happy that he'll be going somewhere brighter for a change, but Dad reminds him it isn't a vacation. Dezarrakks understands and prepares to leave. Production The episode was recorded using Open Broadcast Software, with the additional dialogue recorded with Audacity. The episode was then edited together with Windows Live Movie Maker. Unlike the [[Pilot (Dark Saviour)|last episode] only the Dezaras duplicate was used to portray the Dezarrakks character. Because of this none of the missions were replayed with the Dezaras character, they were the character's first attempts as he was levelled up. As was mentioned on the Pilot page the storyline structure didn't fully match up to the levelling structure. Though the missions were linear (Scarecrow missions, then Bane missions) they were actually recorded before the pilot episode was finished, as the Dezaras duplicate needed levelling to get his lair. The scenes in his lair were shot after the Bane missions, actually being the only footage recorded after production on the pilot had finished. Two lairs were used in this episode. Like the pilot, both Dezarrakks and Dezaras' lairs were used, the lowest level being the Dezaras lair, the upper levels being the Dezarrakks lair. Music Music was used from the Batman: Arkham videogame series. Voice Work Both Dezarrakks and Dad Taylor were voiced by series creator Mike Taylor. Taylor used his own voice, putting on an accent, for Dezarrakks, but used a different voice for Dad, trying to make him sound older and gruffer. Taylor actually used his (unused,as of yet) Sentinel Prime voice from his Transformers series, for Dad.